Lollidona
Lollidona (Japanese: ロリドナ Lolidona) is a dual-typed Grass/Poison Powermon. It evolves into Bellustona via level-up while knowing Attract. Biology Physiology Lollidona is a plant in the shape of a human girl. She has purple skin, green leaves on her head that take on the form of a wig, and two leaf arms. She also has a pink-and-blue flower in her hair, and large pink eyes as well as pink cheeks. Her small mouth, however, hides a deadly set of razor-sharp triangular teeth. Her dress is also pink and blue to match the flower, and covers two skinny root-like legs that are used for walking rather than absorbing nutrients. Gender Differences Lollidona is a female-only species with no male counterpart. Special abilities Lollidona, like many other Grass-types, becomes faster in sunlight. She is also able to learn numerous Grass-type moves, such as Vine Whip and Leech Seed to immobilize her prey. She can use Sweet Scent to distract opponents, and when she strikes she can also use several Poison type moves such as Poison Sting, Cross Poison, and Gastro Acid to nullify her opponent's abilities. She is also active at night, and can even use several Dark- and Ghost-type moves such as Night Slash and Nightshade. Lollidona, along with her evolution, Bellustona, are the only Pokemon that can learn Delerium via level-up. Habitat She lives in forests, although she can also be seen in meadows absorbing sunlight or waiting for prey. Diet Being a Grass-type, Lollidona can absorb sunlight to process carbohydrates. But since she also needs other nutrients such as proteins to stay healthy, Lollidona is also carnivorous, like several other Grass-types. Strangely, the only live victims she eats tend to be male, and she lures them in with her scent and courting behavior before attacking and devouring them. In Iron & Copper Brock's Lollidona Lollidona first appeared in Battling Up the Wrong Tree, as a leader of a group of forest Pokemon that were all male, courtesy of being attracted to her. She developed a special interest in Brock, and after helping the kids defeat Team Rocket, she joined his team at the end of the episode. She has taken over his Croagunk in keeping Brock away from attractive women, using Leech Seed to drain his energy and enable her to drag him away. Powerdex Entries Iron: "This Pokemon possesses a very dependent personality with her trainers, especially males, to the point that it can be seen as a problem. She will even compete with other people or Pokemon for the attention and affection of said trainer. She is also extremely skilled in combat, and very dangerous due to her poison." Copper: "This Pokemon possesses a very dependent personality with her trainers, especially males, to the point that it can be seen as a problem. She will even compete with other people or Pokemon for the attention and affection of said trainer. She is also extremely skilled in combat, and very dangerous due to her poison." Bronze: "This Pokemon possesses a very dependent personality with her trainers, especially males, to the point that it can be seen as a problem. She will even compete with other people or Pokemon for the attention and affection of said trainer. She is also extremely skilled in combat, and very dangerous due to her poison." Game Data Base stats !105 - 152 !200 - 294 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !49 - 112 !94 - 218 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !54 - 117 !103 - 229 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !72 - 139 !139 - 273 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 75. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(78, 130, 52); background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(78, 130, 52); background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(78, 130, 52); background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(78, 130, 52); background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(78, 130, 52); background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Trivia *Although Lollidona is based on the deadly nightshade, it can only learn the move through breeding. Origin Lollidona is based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atropa_belladonna Atropa belladonna], often referred to as belladona or the deadly nightshade. This plant's foliage and berries contain toxins that can induce hallucinations given a proper dose, which may explain her Poison-type. The fact that she is in the Humanshape egg group, and that she resembles a human girl, may be based off lolita fashion and/or the lolita complex. 'Name origin' Lollidona's English name is a corruption of its Japanese name, which comes from "loli," short for "lolita," and belladona, the species name for the deadly nightshade. Category:Powermon Category:Forest Powermon Category:Grass Types Category:Poison Types Category:Plant Powermon